Shattered Crystals
by Beloved Pendragon
Summary: Dark fic. Jareth is undefeated, and Sara is now his prisoner. All of his promises of dreams turn into nightmares. Sara lives day by day with the guilt of her brother's form and her past life gone forever.Can things be fixed when her life is shattered?


I'm not a new author but I really dislike my other stories. So don't look into them expecting a lot. I was really lazy when I wrote them so it is not my best work. I even wrote all my stories in notebook so there was no grammar check and I don't look back at my work. I have been a fan of Labyrinth since I was five. I am now fourteen. Jareth is actually not a nice guy, even though yes he is hot. But all hot guys are not nice. This is a story how Sara stays in the Labyrinth, and what she has to face everyday. This is a dark fic. And I have to change things around so that it is my original fic. Such as dialogue we all know and love will be in different order. Please enjoy and review. But please do not flame. I have made changes since is was bothering people a lot. But I do know the original dialogue. I was trying to change it, but I like reviews so I'll make the changes. Thank You.

Beloved Pendrgon

"Through dangers untold, and hardships out unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. To take back the child you have stolen. Though my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is great…

Sara's voice trailed off as she spoke these strong words to the Goblin King, Jareth. Jareth, the one who had taken her to this horrible place. This Labyrinth with its twist and turns, its mind tricks. How she hated it and everything about it. If she hadn't been so spoiled, if she hadn't of know how much she loved her brother Tobby, maybe none of this would have happened. But then maybe it would of happened anyway. Jareth was in love with her, and he would do anything in his power to get a hold of her. He tried to stop her from getting through the Labyrinth. He had spies such as Hoggle to take her to the beginning of the Labyrinth and start all over again. But what Jareth didn't expect was for her to succeed, for her to make friends, and to defeat him. Sara could never love Jareth. The time she thought she did was just a dream, in her crystal prison of figures dancing. But it was false, wasn't it?

As evil as the Labyrinth was Sara still appreciated her help. The friends she had made, the lessons she had learned. All through her travels Sara thought of ways that just maybe she wouldn't have to leave her friends. Maybe they could even come with her, to her home. She needed them. For a reason unknown she needed them. They had wanted to help Sara confront Jareth, but she had to do this alone. To be truthful she probably would of gone through the Labyrinth all over again, as long as there was a happy ending.

Now Jareth stood in front of her, totally exposed from all of his power. She had raced with him through another Labyrinth of stairs. Stairs to the top, bottom, sideways, where ever. Then time fell apart, and Jareth was in all white, like his owl form. He had said he was generous to her, and he was tired of it. Sara had cowered before him, and he was frightened. He had taken her brother when she asked, he had stopped time, and he had turned the world upside down, all for her. But he didn't expect Sara to start the words that had any power over him.

"And my kingdom is great, damn, I can never think of the last word…."

Sara mumbled this under her breath, but Jareth still heard it.

"STOP! Please Sara, look what I am offering you. Your dreams."

Jareth's eyes were filled with fear. He held the tempting crystal ball in his hand.

"All I ask of you is to love me, fear me, do as I say, let me rule you and I will be your slave."

Jareth said with an inch of a plea, he was so close to winning Sara, but Sara was also so close to winning over the goblin King.

Sara went deep into her memory to remember the final words. But they did not come to her. She began to panic inside but not show this fear to Jareth. Then Sara's heart stopped, and Jareth grinned a devilish grin. Her time was up, and she heard the chimes of the clock.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9..10…11….12…..13

Her time was up. It was over. Her brother Tobby was now a goblin, Jareth was undefeated, and she was now a prisoner. This god forsaken Labyrinth was now her home, her prison. She would never see her father again, and the last thins she said to him was hurtful and selfish. Her stepmother, who she never gave a chance to love, was now forever gone. This was unbelievable. There was no dramatic music, the castle had not fallen, Jareth had not turned into an owl, and Sara was not at home with a human Toby in her arms. There was just silence, and defeat.

Jareth's laugh broke the silence. He laughed at her defeat, and how he got away from what he though would defeat him.

"You should of taken my offer Sara, now there will be a price." Jareth said.

Sara fell to the floor in defeat, a tear fell from her eye across her cheek. And her lips whispered the words that had been lost in her mind.

"You have no power over me."


End file.
